


I will help you through the Darkness

by StarlightDreamer21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4+1, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode 5x14, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post 3x22, Post Season 7, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, mama may, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: Four times (2x22, 3x22, 5x14, 7x13) when May helped Daisy cope with trauma and one time (post S7) when Daisy was genuinely happy and got to say thank you.AKA a heavy angst May and Daisy story where Daisy actually feels her trauma and May helps her reach a happy ending.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	I will help you through the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little darker than I originally intended, though, I really tried to not make it darker than the show itself. Everything said is along the same vein as things from the show. But the warnings are there out of precaution so please take them seriously!
> 
> Lots of angst as May helps Daisy through the most traumatic moments of the seasons. However, despite the pain, there is also lots of MayDaisy feels and fluff. Plus, I promised a happy ending so that is what you shall receive! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: mild suicidal thoughts and mild panic attack

**1\. Episode 2x22**

“Skye!” May yelled running through the door leading to the top deck of the boat. She saw Cal crying over a limp Jiaying and Skye slumped on her side behind them.

“Lincoln! Get to the top deck ASAP! Skye needs medical!” May yelled into her com unit, rushing to Skye’s side. The girl was extremely pale and her eyes were closed. 

“Skye, stay with me!” May told the girl as she checked for a pulse. It was weak, but the girl was holding on for now. She tried shaking the girl’s shoulders, “Skye, I need you to stay awake. Lincoln is on his way and we’re going to get you help.”

Skye briefly opened her eyes and May saw tears in them. “J-Jia-ying… t-try t-ta… k-kill” Skye stuttered out before fully losing consciousness. 

That evening May found Skye in the gym, punching a bag with every ounce of energy she had left in her nutrient deprived body.

“You’re supposed to be in medical hooked up to an IV.” May said standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

“I’m fine.” Skye sputtered, not making eye contact and throwing another weak jab.

May continued to watch. Skye had gained a lot of color back thanks to a nutrient rich IV formulated by Lincoln and Simmons, but her cheeks still looked a little hollow and the dark circles under her eyes remained. Eventually, her punches started coming slower with less bite to them and her breathing became shallow and rocky. May finally moved into the room grabbing Skye’s arms midair. “Let’s do some tai chi instead.”

Skye nodded but still didn’t meet May’s eyes. May began one of her cool down routines and Skye followed along. She remained silent, knowing that Skye would talk when she was ready.

“I’m sorry.” Skye eventually whispered. 

“You already apologized.”

“I know but I needed to say it again.” Skye took a shuddered breath, stopping the motions and moving to sit on the ground. “I was blind. I was so caught up in finding my mother that I didn’t see her true colors. I didn’t know she was evil and would try to kill everyone. That she would try to kill me.” Skye whispered the last part.

May unnoticeably sucked in a breath and stopped her own movements to face Skye. Skye had her knees pulled up and was trying to take deep breaths. Of course, the team could infer what had happened between the family and Cal had willingly offered details once back at the base, but no one had talked to Skye yet. Looking at her now, May knew the day’s events were weighing heavily on her. Slowly, she walked over and lowered herself down beside her.

“Skye, what your mother did to you was wrong, you know that right?” Skye nodded. “You didn’t know she was evil and you didn’t know she would turn her back on you. You deserve better than her.”

“Do I though?” Skye cried out briefly looking over at May. “We all know that everyone around me is destined to die. Trip is dead, Fitz is still recovering from brain damage, Bobbi is in the ICU and Coulson just lost his hand. My parents are both psychotic and serial killers! Maybe my mom should have killed me and saved everyone from more pain!” Skye spat out with a crazed, broken look in her eyes.

May knew Skye didn’t mean what she said, that it was fueled by pain, but she could still barely believe the words that came out of her mouth. This was not the girl that is usually bright and optimistic. Instead she was looking at innocent kid who had her dream-come-true turn into her worst nightmare. 

But before May could speak a response, Skye began sobbing and hyperventilating. Her entire body shook and May could sense her panic building. May grabbed her hand, “Skye, I need you to breath. Follow my breaths, in for 4 seconds, hold, out for 8. Okay?” May began counting and within a few minutes, Skye’s breathing was back to normal and dried up tears, thanks to her dehydration.

May let them sit in silence for a few minutes longer, not wanting to rush the girl and gently continued rubbing Skye’s back. Eventually she heard a mumbled “sorry.”

“I don’t need your apologizes for having emotions Skye. Today was a bad day.” Skye nodded her head. “You need rest so I’m taking you back to medical for one last check, then you are eating dinner and going to your bunk to sleep, got it?” Skye nodded again. 

“Good.” Melinda took a breath, “But first, I need you to promise me something.” May saw Skye’s shoulders tense ever so slightly. “Skye look at me.” She did. “There is no world that would be better without you in it. I know what you said was probably influenced by the day’s emotions but you need to hear me when I say you are far better than your parents and you did not deserve to die today.” May said firmly looking right into Skye’s tear-filled eyes.

Skye had so many emotions swirling around in her that she couldn’t pin down which was triggered by May’s statement but the words resulted in more tears nonetheless. Skye was sure that after what she did, May would hate her. But here she was, sitting with her, calming her down from an almost panic attack. And now she was telling her things that she had needed and wanted to hear for years. 

“Skye, I need you to promise me that you won’t do something stupid to punish yourself for these events which were out of your control. You made a mistake but it wasn’t your fault and we will move past it together as a team. You are better than your parents. Promise to channel this pain into goodness and not more pain, okay?” 

Skye took a deep breath glancing down at her hands that she is fiddling with, rubbing her fingers together absentmindedly. _I am good. I am good. I am good._ She repeated in her head the same way she had done every time a foster family returned her to the orphanage. 

She continued these thoughts. _She had only known her parents for a handful of days and weeks. She was her own person without them._ Quickly Skye realized May was right, she was better than them. She had her family right here and she could make a difference for the inhumans.

Looking up at May she said, “I promise.”

“Good.” May stood up and offered a hand to Skye. “Now back to medical, then dinner and bed. I expect you up at 6am.”

Skye grumbled but was secretly relieved that May intended to keep their routine from before she got her powers and everything went to hell.

Right before they exited the gym, Skye turned and gave May one last quick hug, whispering “thank you” before heading down the hall to medical where Jemma would be waiting for her.

May lingered back a little. She tried to keep her face stoic but a very slight smile found it’s way to her lips. She knew that she would need to keep a close eye on the girl for the next few days and definitely needed to have Andrew talk to her, but right now she was just happy she was able to help Skye get her feet back on the ground. Now if Coulson could pull through after losing a limb, then maybe she could have a break of her own but only once she knows they will both be okay.

* * *

**2\. Episode 3x22 – Pre time jump**

“You need to eat.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Fine. But I brought you food, so you still have to eat.” May looked up from the screen to Coulson who was holding a tray of soup and crackers and what looked like a hot mug of her favorite tea.

May glared up at him but took the tray and set it in front of her, grabbing the tea first.

“I know you’re worried, but she’s sleeping. Jemma gave her a lite concoction to help her sleep and rehydrate her. There’s a guard outside her pod so she can’t escape this time.”

May hummed into her tea, still keeping her eyes on the monitor. She knew all of these things but she also knew she couldn’t go back to her room tonight without knowing someone from their team was keeping an eye on Daisy. She wouldn’t risk it.

Phil sat down in the seat beside her and grabbed a cracker from her tray. For a long time, they both just sat there, watching Daisy sleep while May ate her dinner. When May finished eating, Phil spoke again. “You need sleep too. You won’t be any good to her if you’re sleep deprived.”

“I’ll sleep tomorrow.”

Phil shook his head but knew there was no point in attempting to change her mind.

Phil left May not long after to go check on the rest of his team. May continued her vigil. 

May had never seen someone as broken as Daisy was when the quinjet exploded. In the back of her mind she wondered if that was how she looked after Bahrain. Time didn’t seem real those first few minutes as they all helplessly stood by while Daisy broke down. At some point Jemma had walked over to sit by her and Daisy had briefly allowed herself to accept the comfort of her best friend. She hadn’t moved from her spot until they made it back to the base and even then it was only because Mack had carried her back to the containment room. 

May watched helplessly from the side the entire time. She couldn’t stand to see Daisy’s face so pale and eyes devoid of life. When her tears had dried up, she had curled into a ball and stopped acknowledging anyone’s presence. May couldn’t look away, fearing if she did, the girl would wither away without anyone noticing.

May was pulled out of her musing when she noticed Daisy frantically tossing and turning. Not a second later May was out the door and running down the hallway to the containment room.

She paused for a brief moment outside to collect herself before unlocking the door and going in. Daisy was shaking and sobbing, _‘no no no’_ slipping out of her lips. Muttered phrases of _“take me back”_ and _“it should’ve been me”_ gripped at May’s heart and prompted her closer.

“Daisy, wake up!” May said loud and stern. “Daisy, it’s May. I need you to wake up. It’s a dream. Wake up.” 

May knew from experience not to touch the girl while deep in a nightmare but she stayed close and talked purposefully into her ear, trying to coax her awake. Slowly the girl seemed to calm down and with one last shout of her name, her eyes popped open. 

Daisy sprung up but kept sitting as she frantically looked around the room, breathing still erratic and tears sliding down her face. When she saw May kneeling beside her bed, she scooted to the other end of the bed as fast as possible. 

May watched and tried to keep her face passive. She knew the girl was scared by the fear in her eyes and approaching too quick would just put her more on edge.

Daisy looked away from May after a few more minutes and began taking a few deep breaths. She pushed herself back against the headrest and pulled her knees up tight to her chest. Lowering her head to rest on her knees, she did some of the breathing exercises that May had taught her.

May sat patiently observing and counting along with her breaths.

Daisy broke the silence several minutes later, “Why are you still here.”

“You’re in pain. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“I deserve the pain. I deserve to be alone.”

“No.” May said sternly. “That’s the withdrawal and grief talking. You didn’t deserve any of this.”

Daisy wouldn’t meet May’s eyes and the tears were forming in her eyes again.

“I deserve to be thrown in a cell for the rest of my life for what I did. You shouldn’t even be in here.”

“Daisy, this room isn’t your prison. You’re only in here until we know that the withdrawal symptoms have passed and that you won’t hurt yourself. You were brainwashed, no one here blames you for the things you did.”

“What about Lincoln? And Andrew?” Daisy looked up and stared blankly into May’s eyes. “I killed them. I need to stay here for everyone’s safety.”

May knew she had to do something to get through to the girl that this wasn’t her punishment or prison.

“Get up.” May said standing up.

“No.”

May glared at her and Daisy was smart enough to move and put on her shoes.

May led the girl out of the room and down the hall to the sleeping quarters. She made her way to Daisy’s room, opening it with her override code, prompting an eye roll from the girl.

“Sit.” May instructed pointing at the bed. Daisy did as she was told.

May sat on the chair beside Daisy’s bed and looked at the girl. “You are not a prisoner. I know you are in pain but pretending like you aren’t won’t help. You are only in there so we can keep an eye on you and your vitals.”

“Then why did we come in here?” Daisy quipped.

“Because if I’m going to be watching you and making sure you don’t do something stupid then you might as well sleep in your own bed.”

Daisy grumbled. “I don’t want this. Take me back to my cell.”

“No.”

Daisy and May stared each other down before Daisy finally backed onto her bed and looked at the ceiling instead. “I don’t deserve this.”

“You do.”

“I should have died, not Lincoln.”

May knew that comment was coming but it still hit like a gut punch. “He didn’t deserve to die and neither do you. He sacrificed himself to save the planet, to save you. Don’t let his sacrifice be for nothing by choosing not to live Daisy.”

Daisy was silent for a long time after that. May could see a tear roll down her cheek every couple of minutes but May knew the girl had more to say.

“I wanted to go back.” She whispered. “I felt whole. Now I’m empty. There’s nothing left of me. That’s why I should have been on that ship and not Lincoln. To right my wrongs. There’s no good left, no hero left. Just bitter darkness.” Daisy was shaking by the end with more tears rolling down her face. 

May had enough. She stood and slid onto the bed beside Daisy. Daisy briefly stiffened before giving in and turning into May’s side sobbing. May wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her cry it out.

“I love him. Why did he die when it should have been me?” Daisy cried gripping May’s shirt.

“Because he’s a hero who knew your worth better than you do.”

“I’ve never been worth anything in my life. An orphan turned villain just like my parents.”

May squeezed her tighter. “We’ve been over this; you are not your parents. They aren’t your family, we are. You are an agent because I made you one. You are here because Coulson cared. We see your worth and one day you will too.”

“I don’t want this,” Daisy whispered; some words left unsaid.

“I know.” And May did. Daisy’s pain was eerily reminiscent of her pain after Bahrain yet so much worse. May had felt like her world had ended. But she had a much stronger support system and more optimistic outlook on life than Daisy does which helped her a lot. Therefore, May was making it her personal mission to make sure the girl made it through this first week without doing something too drastic. It wouldn’t be the first time that she worried about Daisy’s safety from herself, and knowing this girl, it wouldn’t be the last.

A while later, Daisy’s tears had mostly dried and her breathing was more normal. She was still turned into May’s side and May was finger combing her hair. She whispered, “I don’t want to sleep.”

“I’m not leaving. I’ll wake you up if you have a nightmare.”

Daisy didn’t respond but within five minutes she was asleep, the toll of the last week finally pulling her down into a slumber.

May stayed on the bed for a while longer, playing with her hair and cataloguing the girl’s injuries. Eventually she moved out from under the girl to sit back in the chair. The girl slept soundly for the rest of the night.

At 6am the next morning, May woke her up for tai chi as normal and gave her a schedule of mandatory things to do for the next few days. She was allowed to sleep in her room alone two days later after Jemma proclaimed her Hive free. If she noticed that every sharp or dangerous object had been removed from her room, she didn’t say anything.

Throughout the week, she started feeling a little less hollow. She had nightmares every night but May or Coulson were always there when she woke up. By the end of the week, she had pushed most of her pain and emotion to the back of her mind. Anger making its way through her veins. The Watchdogs were out there harming her people. The people she had let down. Maybe she could pay her debts by making them pay.

So when May found her room empty a few days later, it didn’t surprise her but it still filled her with a sense of dread. Logically she knew that Daisy needed space to deal with her grief much like she herself did after Bahrain. However, that didn’t stop her from worrying about her protégé’s safety. May was pretty sure Daisy was past the point doing something catastrophically stupid and getting herself killed but May knew this looked like a suicide mission to the rest of the team. But May trusted Daisy and she trusted Coulson to bring her home safe.

* * *

**3\. Post Episode 5x14**

May knew something was wrong when she walked back into the base. It was silent and May could feel the eerie tension.

She automatically walked to the platform with the security cameras which prompted more questions to answers. Why was Fitz in lockup? Why was Mack limping and pacing the hallway outside Yo-Yo’s room? Where was Daisy?

May found Jemma first, crying outside of the room Fitz was locked in.

“Jemma. What happened?” May enunciated each word, worrying about what transpired in her and Coulson’s absence.

“May.” Jemma said tearfully. “It’s bad.” And then Jemma proceeded to recount the events that happened. 

When she got to the part about Fitz restraining and cutting into Daisy, May stopped her. “He did what?” She seethed. 

Jemma started speaking again, trying to explain but May cut her off again. “Where is Daisy?”

Jemma looked up, “I don’t know. She ran off as soon as she saw Deke and I get Fitz locked up.” Jemma choked out.

May knew she should say something to comfort Jemma but right now Daisy was more important.

May checked Daisy’s bunk, the gym, the lower levels, basically anywhere she could think Daisy might be and had yet to find her. She was heading back towards the bunks to see if she could find a note or anything in Daisy’s bunk, but she heard a faint cry when she passed her own room. She paused and listened close. This time a faint raspy breath. She knocked, “Daisy, I’m coming in.”

May waited a second before putting in her code and opening the door. The sight in front of her broke her heart. Daisy was curled in a ball, in the far corner of the room, with a loaded gun pointed at the door. She was shaking and even in the faint light May could see her tear streaked face.

May walked in with her hands up, “Daisy, I promise it’s me May. No one is with me. You’re safe.” She closed the door behind her and made sure it locked before walking towards Daisy. 

“Daisy you know as well as I do only you and I can get in this room and I can take down anyone who tries. You can lower the gun.”

Daisy finally looked up at May and slowly lowered the gun down. “Sorry. I didn’t know where to go. I needed to get away.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you feel safe in here.” May lowered herself down onto the bed, facing Daisy. She looked her over and noticed that her neck wasn’t bandaged.

“We need to get your incision cleaned and bandaged.”

Daisy winced, “ _He_ let Jemma stich it before he made me close the rift.”

May clenched her jaw. “You still need to clean the blood and cover it. This is not the time to let an injury get infected.”

“I couldn’t be in there anymore. I didn’t want to be around Jemma or him.”

“Will you let me bandage it?”

Daisy looked at her. After a few moments, Daisy slightly nodded her head. She knew there was no one she would trust more right now than May.

May nodded and went to grab the first aid kit from her dresser. She motioned for daisy to sit on the bed. She slowly got up but kept eye contact with the door.

May cleaned the wound as gently as she could, announcing everything she was doing and keeping her hands in eye sight of Daisy at all times knowing the last thing she needed was for Daisy to have a panic attack right now.

Finally she was done and stood to throw away the blood soaked gauze. She grabbed a water bottle off her dresser and handed it to Daisy, “drink.”

Daisy grabbed the bottle and drank half of it in one go. If she wasn’t feeling so miserable, she would once again be amazed how May always knows what she needs.

May came back and sat on the bed beside Daisy. “Do you want to talk about it.”

“Not much to say other than someone who I thought of as a brother tortured me and violated me in a way that I never thought I would experience.” Daisy said with a bite to her tone.

“It wasn’t him.”

“Yes it was. Maybe not at first but by the end it was him and not the Doctor. He did this to me May.” Daisy’s voice was beginning to fluctuate between anger and sorrow. May gripped her knee.

“We will hold him accountable for his actions. I know that something needed to be done but he had no right to shoot Mack or do that to you without your consent.” May said sternly.

“Coulson should have left me in the future like I wanted. Now I’m going to quake the world apart.” 

Despite Daisy’s angry tone, May could feel the eminent crash of emotions approaching. “You know there is no timeline where he would have left you alone.”

“Where is he now then? And he’s dying May! I feel like he already did, which reaffirms that he should have left me!” 

“Coulson is fine for now and him dying is a conversation for a different day.” May took a deep breath. “Daisy, he loves you. He does everything for the team but mostly for you. He wants you to value your life as much as he does, as much as all of us do.”

Daisy sobered up a little and looked down at her hands which were still shaking faintly. “Not everyone does.” She whispered out, letting more tears fall.

May wrapped her arm around Daisy while the girl cried quietly.

“One day Daisy, you will once again realize your life is not expendable. Not to Coulson or Mack or Jemma. Not to me.” Daisy curled her face into May’s shoulder and May rubbed her arm gently. “We care about you Daisy and I refuse to let you give up your life under some stupid notion that it will be what’s best for the rest of us.”

“I just want the pain to be over and I want everyone to be safe. I finally felt a little calmer knowing that my powers couldn’t hurt anyone. That maybe that was the final price I had to pay. But then he cut into me and took that away too!” Daisy sobbed. “I don’t want anyone else dying because of me!”

May’s felt the same feeling of despair for the girl now as she did the night of Lincoln’s death. She slowly scooted herself back on the bed, bringing Daisy with her, so she could lean against the pillows and wall. 

She knew she had to let Daisy get all of her emotions out. Tomorrow would bring new challenges with Coulson being in the enemy territory and May needed Daisy to be in a better headspace.

May isn’t quite sure when she became so soft around the younger agent but ever since she had got her powers, she felt protective over the girl. May had seen her hit rock bottom after Lincoln died and not being able to do anything to help alleviate the pain felt like a stab to May’s own heart every day. May had briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be a mother but she always tried to push that thought far away. She was Daisy’s mentor and nothing more. She left the pseudo parenting to Phil. Nevertheless, once again being in a situation where she was trying to put back together a broken Daisy lit a fire in May. At this point the only two people in her life that make her feel this amount of love and strike her protective nature into gear were Daisy and Phil. But once again, that is a thought for a different day.

May and Daisy sat in silence for quite a while after Daisy had quit crying. Daisy trying to reign in her emotions and thoughts. May content to let the silence do its own healing. Despite Daisy’s talkative nature, around May, she had always found silence comforting.

“What happens next?” Daisy whispered.

“First you are going to sleep.” Daisy went to object but May cut her off. “You are going to sleep right here and I will keep an eye on the monitors from your tablet to make sure no one comes this way.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Daisy grumbled rolling her eyes.

“You do when I know you won’t sleep if I leave.” Daisy sighed but didn’t object again knowing that May wouldn’t change her mind.

“Then tomorrow we find a way to get Coulson back and continue working to change the timeline. Nothing is set in stone yet and we still have a mission Agent Johnson.” Daisy looked up at May’s smirking face and for the first time all night, she cracked a small smile. 

“Yeah whatever. We keep working in the morning. But I make no promises to not punch him tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping you.”

Daisy smiled at May before wrapping her in a hug. “Thank you for being here and not judging me.” She whispered.

“I will always be here for you Daisy.” May said softly, combing her finger through her hair the same way she had done several times before.

Within minutes Daisy’s breathing evened out. May hated how much trauma this amazing young woman had experienced in her short life and if May could be the safe person she confides in, then maybe May’s own trials and tribulations to get here were worth it.

Plus, May was always proud of how resilient Daisy is. Despite her physical and mental pain, she always knows when she is needed in the fight. The next day Daisy was back in her leadership boots and together they would work through the pain Fitz had caused. May just hoped that one day Daisy would truly get to rest and recover from all the trauma she has ever experienced.

* * *

**4\. Episode 7x13 – Pre time jump**

It had been two days since the last battle and the adrenaline in everyone’s system had officially been depleted. They had a minor celebration that first night; celebrating FitzSimmons having a daughter, getting to know Kora and Daniel more, and reminiscing that they were all alive. Especially Daisy. May would be lying if she claimed that she wasn’t keeping track of Daisy’s whereabouts and brushing a little closer than she would with anyone else just to reassure herself that Daisy was in fact alive. 

For dying and coming back to life, Daisy had acted as if nothing happened. Kora’s healing powers had truly worked a miracle. After drinking some electrolytes, she was back to acting like herself, complaining to Jemma about not getting to see Alya as a baby and trying to bribe the young child into claiming her as favorite aunt. (Alya had giggled saying “Auntie Daisy! You’re mama’s sister and can move mountains! You’re the bestest!” May is pretty sure everyone cried a little. Daisy sobbed.) 

May also noticed a particular closeness between Daniel and Daisy. While May had yet to witness any PDA, the longing looks, shy smiles, flirty banter, and attached at the hip nature was a dead giveaway that something was brewing. She smiled to herself, _‘Daisy deserved a good guy like Daniel Sousa.’_ But oh, she could not wait until Phil opened his eyes and saw it. Even in LMD form, he was still dense when it came to romantic relationships. May internally rolls her eyes because she would know that better than anyone. May also knows though that if there is something between the two, then no matter how big of legend Daniel Sousa is, he will get a stern talk from Phil about not hurting his daughter.

Despite the overwhelming joy of the team, May couldn’t help but notice that Daisy increasingly seemed more _off_ as time passed. Most people probably wouldn’t notice the minute behavior changes but over the last 7 years, May had gotten almost as good at knowing Daisy’s ticks as she did Phil’s. 

It started with rubbing her thumb and index fingers together which May had inferred was a left-over coping mechanism from childhood. Then the mild zoning out during conversations. But what really clued May into the fact that a conversation with the girl was necessary was when she heard that Daisy had chosen to sleep instead of venturing outside for a walk with Fitzsimmons, Daniel and Kora. Daisy loved sleep but she loved her friends more and May didn’t think there were many things that would keep Daisy from witnessing Daniel and Kora’s first real exposure to the modern era. 

May waited half an hour before setting out to find where she was hiding. As expected, she wasn’t in her bunk meaning that May’s theory of it being a cover story was right. May checked several other usual spots – the gym, the zephyr, the armory – but had yet to find her. May was starting to get tired of searching when she randomly remembered their days on the bus. Making her way up to one of the top levels where they had a few Shield vehicles stored, she knew in her bones that this is where Daisy would be. Low and behold, May found her in the backseat of an SUV with her tablet. May quietly climbed in on the seat beside her.

Daisy continued tapping on the tablet for a few minutes before finally speaking, “how did you know I was here?”

“Coulson wasn’t the only one who knew your hiding spots.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Another eye roll. “If you were, you would be outside with your best friends, niece, new sister, and boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Daisy said a little too quickly with a little too much force but her pink cheeks betrayed her.

May hummed but didn’t say anything else.

“I just needed some alone time,” _time to cope_. “They were hovering. Especially Daniel.” Daisy said, eyes downcast, finally setting the tablet down. 

May could practically feel the lingering pain, grief and fear coming from Daisy. “You haven’t had a lot of time to process.”

Daisy shook her head sadly. “When we’re on mission it’s easy to push everything back, to pretend like nothing happened because you have a million other things that take precedence.”

“But the mission is over and now everything is hitting you like a truck?” May smirked.

Daisy cracked a smile, “you could say that.”

The silence settled again. Daisy rubbing her fingers and tapping her toes. May knew she had more to say. She probably didn’t want to keep talking but they were long past the point of Daisy hiding things from May. So May sat and focused on her own breathing, knowing it would help calm some of Daisy’s anxiety.

Daisy on the other hand didn’t even know where to start. Sarge calling her Skye. Him plummeting a sword through May. Holding May as she bled out. Being tortured in the same manner as Jiaying. Watching Jiaying die for a second time. Daisy took a shuddered breath after thinking about that one. The crack of her mother’s spine had haunted her for years. Now the sound of her neck snapping could be added to list.

Her mom. No. Her birth mother. Jiaying had never warranted the title of mom and Daisy hadn’t thought of her like that in a long time. No, the only person in her life that ever deserved that title would be May, not that she had ever told her that though. 

But something about Jiaying’s second death really haunted her now. “I never thought I would see her again. Let alone witness her death for a second time.” Daisy eventually said softly.

May nodded. She knew that interaction and death would drag up some deep buried issues for Daisy.

“I just couldn’t believe it. She was the opposite of the Jiaying I knew. She was kind and patient and wanted the best for Kora. The woman I knew claimed she wanted the best for me but then tried to kill me.” Daisy took a shuddered breath. “But in that timeline, she died trying to save me.”

Daisy paused. “I never once wished or hoped to see her again. She wasn’t my mother, and she wasn’t good for me. I’ve grown and I finally know that I will never be like her. However, talking to a better version of her made me realize what could have been you know? But Whitehall ruined that when he took her and cut her up which led to me being taken. Because of me she became the villain she was. She wasn’t always evil.”

A few tears leaked out and May scooted closer so their knees touched. “Their choices were not on you. Whitehall caused your parents a lot of irreparable damage.”

Daisy nodded. After a still moment May continued, “However, it was still on them for how they handled it. Look at you. You’ve been through far more than your parents and you’re still good Daisy. You died to save the world.”

Daisy smiled a little. “You know, when I was being tortured by Malick at that barn and during the final battle, I felt at peace with myself if I died. But, for the first time in years, I didn’t want to die. I wanted to come home and see Fitzsimmons be happy, and get to know Kora and Daniel, and spend more time with you and Coulson.” May shared a smile with Daisy. These are the words May had been dreaming of hearing for years. “But when Malick was torturing me, it felt right that I would go out the way that my birth mother was supposed to; in the same situation which led to so many casualties.”

Daisy shuddered and more tears rolled down her cheek. May grabbed her knee and gave it a squeeze. “But I didn’t die. Daniel carried me out and saved me. And even when I did die, I came back to life. And I don’t know May, it kind of feels like the universe is saying that I deserve to live and that I won’t end up like Cal and Jiaying.”

Listening to Daisy was bittersweet. On one hand May was incredibly happy that after years of trying to convince Daisy that her life is valuable, she might finally believe it. But on the other hand, she could see the visible struggle that Daisy was having with the conflicting emotions and new perspective.

“Daisy you are meant to be here, alive, and your parents would be proud of how far you’ve come. You deserve a full and beautiful life. Maybe now you can finally have it.” May smiled and Daisy shared a teary-eyed smile back.

“Yeah maybe,” she didn’t sound convinced, “but I still have this hollow feeling. I feel like I should be happy that everyone made it out alive and that we have more people with us now, but I keep feeling the sense of dread. Like I’m not good enough. That I’ve missed something because I always do.” Daisy huffed exasperated.

“Daisy you are enough!”

“But then why can I never save those that I love! I couldn’t save Trip, or Lincoln, or Coulson. I didn’t stop Malick when I had the chance. I even fell into Sarge’s trap and watched you die!” The tears were back as Daisy looked straight into May’s eyes.

“Daisy, I’m still here and none of those deaths were your fault. You might have powers but your still human and you can’t save everyone.” May said softly but sternly.

“But I held you in my arms. I watched you take your last breath. Everyone I love ends up dying because I can’t save them, so who’s next?” Daisy sobbed.

May scooted closer and grabbed Daisy wrapping her in a hug. May herself hadn’t really thought too much about her death either but since she had already died and come back to life once, it had lost some of its novelty. But she did remember pushing through to save her team; to save Daisy. She remembered looking up at Daisy and thinking about how proud she was. And she remembered wanting to see Phil. 

Her heart ached a little thinking about how she would never get to be with the real Phil Coulson ever again. She was still mentally coming to terms with this LMD/Chronicom version of her partner.

But what hurt more in that moment was seeing how broken up Daisy was over her death. She knew that Daisy would take it hard since she had only just recovered from Coulson’s death. But obviously, even though May is alive and well, Daisy still had some residual grief to work through.

After a minute or so Daisy finally mumbled, “please don’t die. Please don’t leave me again. I can’t stand to watch another person I love die.”

May’s eyes welled with tears. “You know as well as I do that I can’t promise you that. But Daisy, leaving you will never be my choice. You’re too special kid and I don’t want to leave you until I have to.”

Daisy smiled through her tears. “I know, but how do you feel about retirement?”

May scoffed and pinched Daisy’s arm, “watch it kid.” Daisy giggled and May was happy to hear the sound again. “But I do think I’m ready to leave fieldwork.”

Daisy looked up relieved, “Really?”

“Really. I have some ideas that we can discuss later. But for now, we should go see if everyone is back from their outings yet. Mack and YoYo were supposed to pick up pizza.”

“Pizza! Mack better have got my sausage and pepperoni pizza or we’re going to have issues!” Daisy said with a smile back on her face.

May rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he did. No one needs to hear you whining all night.”

“Hey!”

May smiled. Even though they both knew they needed to go back to common area, neither moved from where Daisy was resting her head against May. This was something that May always loved about Daisy. Even though the girl was a snarky chatterbox, she would often sit in comfortable silence around May.

“Do you feel better? Ready to face the troops and a hyper 4-year-old?” May asked softly.

Daisy thought for a moment. Did she feel better? Yeah, she did. She would have never expected May to be the one who could always make her feel better when she first landed on the bus but here they were. May had always been the one to pick her up when she was down and remind her of her worth. She still felt pain from the horrific events from the last few months, but she didn’t feel hollow anymore. Because she had her mom here, alive, and providing her the comfort she never got as a child.

“Yeah I’m good.” Daisy smiled. 

“Thank you for always being there for me.” Daisy said giving her another hug after they climbed out of the vehicle. “I love you.”

“Love you too Dais.” And May really, truly did.

* * *

**+1 Happy Ending**

“And that wraps up our discussion of the initial fallout after Hydra was revealed. Any questions?”

Almost immediately 5 hands went up and May smiled seeing her newest batch recruits so eager.

“Yeah, I have a question, or maybe a comment. You forgot to tell them that there was a point when Coulson thought you were Hydra.”

“Daisy” May rolled her eyes, but her face betrayed her as a soft smile filled her face.

“Class dismissed! I will see you all Monday. Remember your training sessions!” May said sternly.

Even though she had gotten softer over the years, the cadets still held a level of fear regarding her and May would like to keep it that way. They all quickly made their way out of the seminar room, giving not so subtle glances to Daisy and May. This wasn’t the first time a team member crashed her classes and May is sure it won’t be the last.

Once the last student exited, Daisy came running over to tackle her in a hug. “Hi. I missed you.”

May squeezed her back, “missed you too Dais.”

Daisy hadn’t been home in over nine months and May will admit that she had missed her dearly. Things just weren’t the same without Daisy around.

May let her go. “How long are you home for?”

“Yeah about that. I think I’m done with the whole space thing. I’m ready to take it easy like the rest of you.” Daisy smiled brightly at May.

May smiled and hummed. “Okay, and what are you planning to do next?”

Daisy smirked, “Well, I was talking with Mack and he was saying that there could be a trainer / cyber security position with my name on it.”

“Oh really?” Daisy nodded. “Well that seems like it would be right up your alley.”

“I thought you might agree.” Daisy grinned

“And where will you live?” May asked.

“Well I was hoping you and Coulson might help me find a place near you. Daniel and Kora too of course.”

May smirked, “I think we can do that.”

May finished packing up her stuff while Daisy told her about their last mission. When she was done she asked, “Do you want to join Coulson and I for dinner? He’s making chicken parmesan and we have leftover cheesecake?”

Daisy laughed, “Do you even have to ask? Of course I’m coming over for dinner.”

May took a second to really look at Daisy. For possibly the first time since she had got her powers, she looked calm. Her smile was big, she looked healthy, and her eyes shined bright with joy. May was so happy that Daisy finally seemed to get a break from the cruel world. 

Daisy stopped May just before they were about to leave. She was bouncing on her feet looking nervous and excited.

“What’s wrong?” May asked.

“Nothing but I have something for you.” Daisy said pulling out a card and handing it to May.

May looked at Daisy who looked even more nervous now but opened the card anyways. Inside was a deep purple card that read ‘Happy Mother’s Day’. May felt herself getting choked up as she opened it to read the poem on the inside. Then she read Daisy’s writing, 

_‘You once said that you hoped my mother was everything I wanted her to be. You are. Happy Mother’s Day May. Love Daisy’_

“I know it was technically last weekend, but I didn’t think you would mind the delay.” Daisy said still shuffling side to side.

May cleared her throat and tried (and failed) to keep her tears at bay.

“I love it Dais. Thank you.” May said giving her a hug. 

“I meant every word. Thank you for always being there when I needed you most. No matter how awful I felt, you were always there to show me how to keep going. You’re the best and I’m very grateful for you.” Daisy said softly before releasing the hug.

“I’m so proud of how far you’ve come Daisy. And I’m happy you’re coming home.” May said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“Yeah,” Daisy’s face lit up, “I’m happy to be home too. I’m happy with life.”

And that was music to May’s ears. Her daughter was home and finally got to live a happy life. And May did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Mother’s Day was 5 months ago but it felt right. I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope it didn’t make you too sad. I just really love May and Daisy’s relationship and I feel like the show really brushed off Daisy’s trauma so here we are. Let me know what you think and as always, feel free to come chat with me @herosofmarvelanddc on Tumblr


End file.
